The present invention relates to a method of picking and displaying a stereoscopic image from an object permeated with radioactive rays. This method is useful, for example, for stereoscopically observing internal images of objects such as the human body and hand baggage, using X, .gamma. and particle rays. The present invention is also directed to an apparatus for carrying out this method.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 230194/1987, for example, discloses a method of picking up and displaying a stereoscopic image of an object permeated with radioactive rays and an apparatus for the same. The prior art to which the present invention pertains is intended to display a stereoscopic image through the steps of radiating an object with two X rays at different angles while shifting the shining time when the object is radiated with X rays from two X-ray sources. Images are generated from permeating the object at two separate times from two different angles on an image intensifier (I. I.) followed by converting the images into a stereoscopic one.
The drawback of the prior art mentioned above is that, since the two radioactive rays are subjected to time sharing, there develops a gap between two images resulting from permeating a moving object (e.g., the images from permeating the human heart).